


The Problem With Intergalactic Diplomacy

by TheEagleGoesDemocrascree



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Study, Gender Dysphoria, guess who's procrastinating again, the title doesn't make any sense tbh, this was supposed to be something else but i went off on a tangent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEagleGoesDemocrascree/pseuds/TheEagleGoesDemocrascree
Summary: Katie Holt was born a girl and that's okay.Except when it's not.





	The Problem With Intergalactic Diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah the title doesn't make any sense in relation to this fic thing (also I'm shit at summaries I apologize) bc I was going to take it another direction but got sidetracked.  
> But anyways, stuff happened with my personal life and I needed to get that out so here, have some Pidge.
> 
> [Possible triggers: some gender dysphoria stuff goes down but it's not super in depth. I think???]

Katie Holt was born a girl.

She wore nice dresses, liked green nail polish, and laughed about the cute carnival plushies all the while kicking ass in her computer science classes. And that was okay. It was right even.

She was a girl and that was right.

But sometimes she’d wear looser clothes or cut her hair too short or float in lukewarm bathwater and in those moments she felt more like herself than she ever had and also, simultaneously, the furthest from everything she knew.

Sometimes she’d chase after her brother, pink skirts ghosting across her legs, and other times she’d find herself pressed against the cool of her bedroom walls, scratching at her skin and her chest and not understanding why everything that was supposed to be right hurt so much.

* * *

 

She goes to her first high school dance.

The dress is beautiful and fits like a glove and when she twirls the world spins with her and that euphoric freedom is perfect.

But then she needs to get a new bra and she’s reminded of things she wants to forget and things she wish she didn’t have.

So she goes to her first high school dance, wearing her perfect dress, dancing in a body that doesn’t seem to belong to her.

* * *

 

She changes her name to Pidge Gunderson.

She’s going to find her brother and dad, aliens are real, and she stops caring how the world sees her.

* * *

 

The team learns about Katie and Lance asks about her pronouns.

She freezes up and is unsure of how to respond before saying, “She/her but they/them is perfect too.”

* * *

 

The Paladins of Voltron are invited to a royal party of sorts on some distant planet they saved.

Pidge starts worrying about public relations and what to wear.

They’re hit by all of the memories of that first high school dance and it’s all they can do to not stumble on their way to the command deck.

Allura's waiting there with ⅗ of the paladins, Shiro and Coran are busy on one of the other decks.

Pidge remembers that, while they still likes dresses, they haven’t worn one since earth and isn’t looking forward to it. Their stomach drops when Lance starts passing out garment bags from the mound on the center console and when they unzip it their stomach drops in another direction.

Inside is a crisp green button up with black slacks and a tie and they let a small gasp escape.

Allura smiles at them from across the room and Pidge remembers that while they were born a girl, now, they’re the Green Paladin of Voltron.

And that is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece of crap but anyways, at least I'm getting back into writing.  
> (albeit painfully but ohwell what can ya do)
> 
> \- find/fight me on tumblr: [leadmealone](https://leadmealone.tumblr.com/)


End file.
